


nuthrel

by eyesonly



Series: FiKi Week 2018 [3]
Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Fili is a cute lil virgin, M/M, Not Related, Prince!Fili, Prostitute!Kili, Prostitution, Smut, heavy use of khuzdul, lil bit of fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-10
Updated: 2018-07-10
Packaged: 2019-06-08 13:46:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15244728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eyesonly/pseuds/eyesonly
Summary: Fili is betrothed to a dwarrowdam, but he believes he is attracted to other dwarves. He has to figure it out before he loses his chance and the Forgotten Halls are his only choice.





	nuthrel

**Author's Note:**

> Wow this only took me all day to write but here is my fic for Day 3 of FiKi Week 2018.
> 
> The prompt was Brothers or Strangers. I picked Strangers.
> 
> This is my first time posting smut, so there is that. Hope y'all enjoy this madness of a fic that was supposed to be less than 1k but wound up being 3k!

The situation wasn’t the most ideal. He knew he was putting himself in danger. He was alone and unguarded in the seedy Halls of _Nuthrel_. The Forgotten Halls. Erebor was not fond of airing their dirty laundry so to speak, so Erebor’s undesirables were cast away in a dark hall where few tread. Especially no one in the royal family.

Nuthrel was known for one thing and one thing in particular. Easy, contract free, deviant sexual encounters. While there are plenty of gamblers, thieves, and those that would rather drink their troubles away in the Halls of Nuthrel, illegal harems and prostitutes made their home there as well.

For one of the Line of Durin to be found there would not only be a scandal of epic proportions, but would be a stain on the royal family for generations to come. Fili, the heir apparent, knew despite these risks, he had no other choice.

He was to be wed in less than a month.

Rin was a beautiful dwarrowdam and he could not deny that she was pleasant, kind, and incredibly smart. Yet, he did not love her. He had always thought there was perhaps something different in him. 

He was never like his peers who had a desire to impress and be with a dwarrowdam. He was quiet and rather studious. That was a fine excuse in his youth, but he was expected to produce heirs and continue the line of Durin.

Fili thought for a long time that he was _kurdubin_ , without heart. Those who chose a life of willing solitude, unable to find love in another being. His uncle was one and always seemed to be happy and live a fulfilled life. 

It wasn’t until he entered his true adulthood did he realize his heart was not without. It was full, but for other dwarves...not dams. He was far too scared to act upon his urges with someone who knew of him and his royal standing, which led him now to the Halls of Nuthrel.

In his mind it was simple. He would pick up a male prostitute, they would consummate, and then he would know truly if he was without heart or his heart lay with other dwarves. 

That’s how he found himself in a shrouded disguise, his golden locks tucked into a miner’s wool cap, he hesitantly navigated the dark forbidden hall. It was a surprisingly lively area. Many dwarves roamed through the walking path, going in and out of taverns and harems. There were also plenty of prostitutes lining the path, hands trailing his arms, naming their prices, telling him the things they would do to him.

Fili feels like he immediately made a mistake. The hands, the voices, it’s almost too much. He starts to turn away when he runs into a taller solid body. He stumbles and falls to his backside, the other dwarf gasping loudly.

“I am so sorry! My lord, please let me help you up,” The dark haired dwarf eagerly helps Fili up, dramatically brushing him off. Fili immediately batting his hands away.

“I’m fine, it was an honest mistake,” he mutters a little dazed from the fall and the setting. 

He starts to walk away when he realizes that a simple golden ring is missing from his thumb. It was his father’s wedding band and gifted to him by his mother on his 50th birthday. It was a good luck token and one of his most cherished items. It was the only piece of jewelry he felt comfortable wearing due to its simple modesty. 

He searches on the ground before spotting the dark haired dwarf hastily walking away. His hand finds the small dagger hidden away on his belt as he stalks down the dwarf.

When the dwarf turns into a back alley, Fili grabs his shoulder and pushes his chest against the wall.

“You petty thief, give me back my ring,” Fili growls out pushing him hard against the wall. 

The thought of losing the one connection he had left to his father was enough to change his usually quiet and shy manner.

“I don’t have your ring!” The other dwarf says between gritted teeth.

“Not only a thief, but a liar as well,” He pushes him harder, not wanting to pull out his weapon.

The other dwarf is silent except a frustrated grunt trying to break away.

“I don’t know why you stole it but that is my father’s ring. My dead father’s ring. It’s the only thing I have left of him. If you need money, I’ll give you money. Just give me the ring back,” He’s still furious but he tries to reason with the thief.

The thief lets out a sigh and then sags in defeat.

“My back pocket, right side,” He says softly.

Fili holds him to the wall still before searching for the ring. As promised, he pulls out the ring and then lets him go, slipping his ring back on his thumb.

The thief rubs his face and scowls in Fili’s direction, his face dirtied and bruised, but young and rather attractive in his opinion.

“Why did you steal it?” He lectures surprised the young dwarf hasn’t ran off yet.

“What you said. I need money. You live in the Royal Halls don’t you? If you’re going to try to blend in here, you’re tunic is too nice and you’re too clean,” his voice almost mocking.

Fili looks wearily at him and goes to the hidden pouch in his undershirt and pulls out five silver pieces, holding them out for him. 

“Thievery is unbecoming of a dwarf like yourself,” he offers, the dark haired dwarf staring at the coins with disdain.

“You don’t know me or my life, m’lord. I’m not a charity case to absolve yourself from searching out a whore in the Forgotten Halls,” the other dwarf practically spits out.

Fili blinks a little taken aback at the dwarf’s words.

“Do you think because we are whores and thieves that we are stupid? We know you and we know your kind. Noble dwarves unhappy with their wives looking for a quick fuck, so you come here, rub a couple gold or silver pieces in our faces and we’ll drop to our knees for you? People like you are what keep us here. Black marked, forgotten, so we can’t get jobs and are cast out here to be the Line of Durin’s playthings so we can afford to eat. I gave you your ring back, now you should go. Not everyone is as sentimental.”

Fili blinks back shock and shakes his head a little.

“I-I didn’t know...I’m not like that...I’m not married…”

The dwarf bitterly laughs.

“But you were coming here for a whore?”

“I...yes, but...I think-I maybe… _kardân_.”

 _Kardân_. To have the heart of another dwarf. 

The other dwarf’s face softens a little.

“You don’t know?”

Fili shakes his head, his fingers anxiously twirling the ring on his thumb. 

“You’re right, I am from the Halls of Uzbadkayal. But I’m not here to belittle anyone. I wanted to pay someone, a good fair price, to see if I was truly attracted to…” He couldn’t finish.

“Another dwarf,” the other finishes.

“Can I please give you something for the ring, I’ll leave? I’m sorry if I offended you in anyway,” he shakes his head earnestly.

“I steal because I’m trying to get out of...selling myself. It’s not the safest,” he points to his fading black eye. “And going down the Forgotten Halls just trying to find a whore isn’t the safest either. Especially a male whore. There are dwarves here that will attack those that are _kardân_. You really don’t know much about the Forgotten Halls do you?”

Fili shakes his head.

“Twenty gold pieces and I’ll take care of you tonight,” he says expecting Fili to barter the price down.

Fili smiles softly and nods.

“Twenty pieces and you don’t steal from me again.”

The dwarf rolls his eyes, but smirks and nods in excitement. Twenty pieces of gold would mean he wouldn’t have to work for weeks, maybe even a month or more.

“Deal. I’m Kili, if you wanted to know,” the dark haired dwarf offers his hand.

“Vali,” he offers back taking it, knowing Fili is synonymous with being the prince of Erebor.

Kili takes his hand and gently pulls him away. 

“I’ll take you to my place, it’s safe there.”

He lets Kili navigate him through the back, even seedier, streets of the Halls of Nuthrel. He’s kept his hood up the entire time, keeping his face covered while they walk, not wanting to be accidentally recognized.

Kili soon comes to a now closed market and leads Fili up a ladder. There he finds a small room with a plain mattress on the floor with a few blankets. 

“Let me get a fire started,” Kili kneels at the modest fireplace and takes a few minutes to illuminate the room.

Fili stands awkwardly, the realization of what he’s doing hitting him.

Kili looks up at him with a smile, removing his own tunic and undershirt. He laughs softly and motions at him.

“You just going to stand there, Vali?” He teases.

Fili blushes and takes off his cloak slowly. He fumbles taking off his tunic and finds Kili coming up to him helping him undress. 

“I promise being with a dwarf is not that much different than a dam,” he carefully removes his tunic, politely folding it and setting it on the one table in the room. 

Fili blushes more and mutters something under his breath.

“What was that?”

“I’ve never been with anyone,” Fili admits softly.

Kili gaps softly with a smile.

“This will be your first?”

Fili nods a little, “I’m not…I don’t come from a romantic family.”

Kili makes a soft little cooing noise as he takes Fili’s undershirt off. He leads him over to the bed and kneels pulling him down with him.

Fili nearly falls back when he finds Kili’s lips on his own. He eases into the foreign feeling, practically melting when Kili’s hand cradles the back of his neck.

He finds his hands moving to Kili’s waist, the dwarf’s body incredibly slender, if it weren’t for his stature, it would have reminded him of the men of Dale. 

The kisses deepen and he feels Kili’s hand move up and gently pull the miner’s cap of Fili’s head which startles him and makes him pull away for a moment. Kili staring in shock.

“The Lion Prince,” he whispers.

Fili’s thick golden hair falls to his shoulders, the fire reflecting off of it giving him an almost ethereal look.

“I’m not...I’m just…” his words fumble, not knowing what Kili is going to make of him.

“The Lion Prince is a _sanzadkh_?”

 _Sanzadkh_. The untainted, a virgin.

“Don’t be crude,” Fili mumbles.

“You’re a prince and you’re going to give yourself to an outcasted whore?”

“If you’re going to judge me then you’re no better than anyone else, I’ll just go,” his embarrassment is evident as he tries to stand, Kili catching his arm.

“No, no! I’m sorry, I just...I thought you were a scholar or something, not the actual prince of all of Erebor,” Kili chuckles incredulously.

Fili looks at him with a still weary look. Kili gently presses another kiss onto his lips.

“I told you I’d take care of you tonight and I intend to keep that promise. You will no longer be a _sanzadkh_ and then you will go home and be ready for whatever Iron Hills warrior you’re courted too. And I will have everyone in the taverns buy me drinks for taking the seed of the Lion Prince,” he laughs out between kisses.

“Kili, you cannot tell anyone,” Fili says in seriousness.

“No one would believe me anyways. It will be out cherished secret.”

Fili nods a little at that. Kili soon moves Fili to lay down and removes his leggings and small clothes, noting on how clean and nice his clothes are, part of him longing for that kind of life. He removes his own ill-fitting pants and takes out a vial of oil.

“Do you want to...ah, take it or give it?” Kili asks him.

Fili’s face flushes red as he sudden feels exposed.

“Can you show me, how to give it?” Fili props himself on his elbows nervously.

Kili nods eagerly.

“Of course, we just have to switch places and take this,” He moves Fili to sit up and pressed the vial into his hand as he moves to lay down.

Kili guides him through the lubrication process, showing him how oils make it easier and more comfortable for them both. He then takes some of the oil and moves his hand to Fili’s cock stroking it in a firm but gentle motion.

“So are you betrothed?” Kili muses as he gradually makes him harder with each stroke.

Fili gasps out a little and nods.

“What’s his name?”

“Her name is Rin,” he practically moans out, surprised by how easily Kili has riled him up.

“A dam? Really? You are a confused thing, okay you’re just going to push it in now...easy,” he guides his cock into him.

“It wasn’t...ah, it wasn’t my choice,” Fili responds as he slowly moves his hips, rocking into a now wanton Kili who looks like he is enjoying every second of their tryst.

“You’re the prince, isn’t it your ancestral right to have choice?” He hums bucking his own hips slightly.

“I’m the last male heir. I have to have a son to continue the line of Durin,” he explains still thrusting into Kili, his arousal falling at the thought of the crushing pressure.

Kili wraps his arms around his neck and presses a kiss to his lips.

“Hey, don’t lose it. I’m sorry for prying. Let’s just pretend for a bit, okay?” Kili offers before kissing him again before letting out a pleased whine. “You feel amazing.”

“You don’t have to pretend to like it,” Fili snorts.

“I’m not pretending, you feel great. Sanzadkhs are always so genuine and real, it’s a pleasure really. Just let yourself go, you aren’t a prince tonight. Just my _âzyungâl_. Make yourself feel good too.”

Fili nods at that and tries to just focus on Kili and how handsome he is. He thrusts his hips faster and harder, imagining himself taking Kili to the Halls of Uzbadkayal and out of this treacherous place. 

He imagines himself bathing him and rubbing sweet perfumes into his skin. Braiding his hair and adorning it with the finest sapphires and onyx clasps. Dressing him in the softest, most comfortable, linens and leathers. Blue would suit him perfectly, he decides. 

Kili lets out soft moans and whines, genuinely pleasured by the royal dwarf. He feels himself let go some, the pressure of not being paid or wanting to be paid more not looming over him. He knows Fili, while initially aggressive, is a rare dwarf in his kindness. 

Fili nearly startles himself as he comes inside Kili with his own breathy moan. He rocks into him for awhile more, coming again before pulling himself out and collapsing next to Kili. 

“Thank you, Kili,” he sighs out happily.

“I didn’t really do much. But I’m glad you enjoyed it,” He chuckles out turning on his side to face him. 

Fili leans in to kiss him softly. Kili moves his hand to his cheek, his thumb running over Fili’s braided beard. 

“Can I see you again?” Fili asks against his lips.

“Vali-“

“It’s Fili.”

“Right, Fili. You shouldn’t be hanging around here. The royal family isn’t exactly the most beloved here. If anyone found out who you were, you might not come out of here alive.”

“I’ll be careful, please...I have to see you again,” Fili practically begs. 

Kili knows he’s just in the post-orgasm euphoria and tries not to be too flattered. His stomach flutters a bit at Fili’s endearingly excited look. 

“You’re getting married.”

“In a few months! I can come back before then, I’ll pay you double, triple if you want,” Fili grins playfully kissing him again, his hands running over his sides.

Kili laughs as Fili moves to kiss at his jaw and neck.

“Okay, okay, but try to not look so obvious next time? Find an old cloak and tunic, worn shoes, don’t look so princely,” he runs his hand teasingly over his cock with a smile.

Fili whimpers out, loving the touch far more than he was expecting.

“I can do that,” he rushes out in one breath, pushing himself more into Kili’s hand.

The two play back and forth for a couple hours. Fili feeling like Kili has a magnetic hold upon him, unable to pull himself away. 

As he dresses, he pushes twenty gold pieces into Kili’s hand as promised. Kili shakes his head trying to give it back, not wanting to think what they had was just a mere transaction. Fili leaves it on his table, Kili wondering if he even knows that twenty gold pieces is a small fortune here in the Forgotten Halls. 

“I want to take you away from here, back to my chambers,” Fili admits fully dressed slipping the cap back on.

“You don’t even know me...I’m not a good person. Not good enough for a prince, anyways,” Kili is just in his small clothes and an undershirt that is two sizes too big for him.

Fili shakes his head, “You’ve made me feel things, things I’ve never felt with any other dwarf in my life. You aren’t some disposable thing, if I could bring you back with me I would, Kili.”

Kili gives him a bitter smile, “That’s not how it works, you know that. You’re a lovely dwarf, Fili. Just...when you’re in front of the royal counsel, remember me and the Forgotten Halls. If there is anyone who can change things here, you might be the first Durin to do it. That’s all I ask.”

Fili nods a little and squeezes Kili’s hand, stealing his lips one more time. 

“Stay safe, no more picking pockets alright?” Fili teases.

Kili grins cheekily at him.

“You say that but look what it got me?”

Fili smiles back and their hands break apart. He leaves the stone lodging and heads back to the safety of the Royal Halls. 

Both dwarves spend the night longing for something they know neither can ever have, but firmly believing it may just be what Mahal wants.

**Author's Note:**

> All my translations are from the Dwarrow Scholar.
> 
> Follow me on tumblr @ deanogarbage


End file.
